


"dancing?"

by archival_hogwash



Series: Tumblr Prompts Revisited [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archival_hogwash/pseuds/archival_hogwash
Summary: written in response to the prompt of the same namefueled by Priyanka Chopra lip-synching tothe most optimistic and energizing song on Earth maybe(some mini-edits, but otherwise unchanged)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> written in response to the prompt of the same name  
> fueled by Priyanka Chopra lip-synching to [the most optimistic and energizing song on Earth maybe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxzk-9XJPTI)  
> (some mini-edits, but otherwise unchanged)

Bodhi Rook can’t remember the last time he’d felt so light. The Corellian brandy shaves the hardest edges off the dull ache in his face, sore from smiling more broadly than he has in literal years, and stokes the burning pride in his heart as it burns down his throat. 

He leans back against the shipping crate and soaks up the party. It's _somebody’s_ birthday, he knows this much, but he’s four drinks deep and the logistical details _really_ don’t seem to matter… Much more fun to watch Baze sway back and forth with Chirrut perched on his feet-–”Slow dancing to a fast song?! Baze Malbus, it’s like you _know_ I love a challenge!”–-and cackle at K2 demonstrating his own take on “spontaneous rhythmic locomotion” to a delighted Jyn and a mortified Cassian. 

And this beat! The throbbing pulse of drums wormed into Bodhi through the soles of his feet and wound its way up through the roots of his bones until his brain hummed and his blood sang, and before he realized he was moving he’d knocked a body (Twi’lek? He definitely saw head-tails) to the ground in a mad dash for the mosh of bodies in the middle of the hangar. 

“This. Is. My. JAM!”

Bodhi Rook couldn’t remember the last time he’d forgotten about...time. Here, in the thrall of the dancing crowd, minutes became hours that passed in seconds. Here, he starts reckoning his passage through space in color, as new shapes swirl clumsily through the drunken, elated blur of his field of vision. 

Maybe that’s why time stops when he sees Luke Skywalker barreling toward him in a blur of blinding yellow. 

“BODHI!”

Luke’s attack-hug knocks Bodhi’s already spinning world off its axis ( _warm hands on his back what_ ), but the Jedi's next move--taking that extra step of picking him off his feet and spinning him around--comes just a little too close to rewriting the laws of physics. 

“Put me down, you nerf-herder!”

“A nerf-herder? _Me?!_ " Luke gasps in mock indignation. "Can a nerf-herder do _this_?!”

As he spins in even faster circles, he throws his head back and laughs, and Bodhi blinks to clear the sunspots from his eyes. 

“Seriously, Skywalker! I’m gonna puke if you keep this up!”

“Okay, fine…”

Once Bodhi’s back on solid ground (still spinning, _damn you Skywalker!_ ), he turns back to see that Luke’s radiance had dimmed just enough to reveal clear blue eyes intently focused on his. The warmth of that smile and the fondness behind it-– _Not for you_ , Bodhi reminded himself.  _Yes, he IS this kind to everyone on base. No, you’re not special because your guts go liquid when he looks at you--_ startle Bodhi out of his blurred state just long enough for him to see that Skywalker’s eyelashes are apparently the same color as his hair and _honestly HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE HOW DOES ONE PERSON HOLD ALL THE SUNSHINE IN THE UNIVERSE HOW ARE YOU EVEN REAL--_

Luke blinks. “Did you, uh, did you mean to say that out loud?”

Bodhi blinks. Then blinks again. “Oh no.”

Luke snorts and smiles sheepishly, his lips pressed shut and his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. “It’s, uh, it’s–” A giggle spills out, and Bodhi has to forcibly drag his eyes into focus on Skywalker’s…remarkably non-judgmental grin. He laughs ( _too loudly_ ) and grins back, before shakily extending his hand to the Jedi. 

“Wanna dance?”

Luke’s grin broadens. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
